


Card Games

by spockandawe



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Digital Art, F/M, Fiduspawn, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Gift Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 03:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1535201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spockandawe/pseuds/spockandawe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their evening began with a game of Fiduspawn, but it seems to be ending with a wrestling match</p>
            </blockquote>





	Card Games

**Author's Note:**

  * For [specialsari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/specialsari/gifts).



> Tavros and Roxy playing games and being adorable together was a super cute prompt to work with! The other idea in the running was to have them trading pokemon on ye olde gameboys (with a pikachu connector cable), but I think Roxy would be exactly the human to take to Fiduspawn. And as stark as troll hives tend to be, I have to imagine that it would be a LOT easier to clean up the post-game mess than it would be to clean up Roxy's place.
> 
> [Tumblr link"](http://spockandawe.tumblr.com/post/85579661666/this-was-such-a-fun-fill-to-draw-i-started-off)


End file.
